Only for your Eyes
by Ida59
Summary: Sviluppa una parte di Cuore Oscuro, quando Severus va a salvare la donna che ama, prigioniera di Voldemort


ONLY FOR YOUR EYES  

Autrice:          Ida

Censura:        VM 14 anni

Pairing:          Difficile a dirsi. Ci sono solo due personaggi e quindi il dubbio non è fra chi è… ma se c'è. Io dico di sì. E voi?

Personaggi: C'è Severus Piton, ovviamente, ed Ahlyssa.

Nota :             Questo racconto sviluppa una parte della storia Cuore Oscuro, che è quindi                 opportuno avere letto prima per poter capire il carattere dei due personaggi. Ma questo racconto, soprattutto, è dedicato ad una mia cara amica (la tenera Joey) che, con una sua dolcissima mail, mentre commentava il racconto "Cuore Oscuro", mi ha fatto venire il desiderio di scrivere questa storia, così "melodrammatica", e me ne ha dato anche il coraggio. Ecco le bellissime parole di Joey e la mia risposta: 

_Joey : E poi dolcissimo Severus che la culla per ore, me lo immagino, la carezza e le sussurra parole per tranquillizzarla, in effetti chissà lei come era terrorizzata, ma poi basta il suo abbraccio a farla sentire protetta… mmmmmm… mi immagino proprio la scena!___

_Ida: Credo che potrei scrivere delle storie per il solo piacere di fartele leggere e commentare: è fantastico vedere come tu ti sei immaginata, in modo assolutamente perfetto, le scene che io ho scritto... quasi da farmi venire i brividi...___

                       E così, detto e fatto. Ed anche il titolo della storia era tutto per Joey… solo per i suoi occhi, visto che l'avevo scritta per lei.

ONLY FOR YOUR EYES 

- Che cosa? Maledizione Malocchio, perché non mi hai avvertito subito? – urlò Piton, completamente fuori di sé.

- Perché sapevo che saresti stato così pazzo da cercare di andare a salvarla… ad ogni costo e contro ogni logica! - rispose lentamente il vecchio mago, mentre il suo occhio magico spaziava per la stanza.

Piton era semplicemente furioso: Alhyssa, la sua Alhyssa era nelle mani di Voldemort ormai da due giorni… e nessuno lo aveva avvertito. Si scagliò contro Lupin:

- Tu… tu… Mannaro maledetto… Tu lo sapevi… perché… perché… - Piton si accasciò su una poltrona sgangherata, il viso tra le mani.

- Mi dispiace, Severus. – sussurrò debolmente Lupin, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.

Piton si rialzò bruscamente:

- Toglimi le mano di dosso… -

Lupin si tirò di lato:

- Mi spiace… veramente. Lo sai quanto anche io tenga ad Alhyssa… - ripeté Lupin in tono sommesso.

- No Remus… sei tu che non capisci quanto io tenga a lei…- esclamò con gli occhi che sprizzavano scintille - Ed ora andrò a riprendermela! –

Piton si diresse con passo deciso verso la porta. Lupin non cercò neppure di fermarlo, ma lo seguì silenziosamente. Giunto alla porta, Piton si girò di scatto:

- Cosa stai pensando di fare? – gli chiese rudemente.

- Vengo con te. – disse semplicemente Lupin.

Gli occhi di Piton lanciavano fiamme:

- Potevi pensarci prima Remus… Io vado da solo. –

Quindi aprì la porta ed uscì sbattendola forte alle sue spalle.

Lupin abbassò gli occhi… anche lui amava Alhyssa… eppure non era stato capace di andare a salvarla. E non aveva neppure avvertito Severus, l'unico che avrebbe avuto il coraggio di farlo. Ed ora lui stava andando… anche se era troppo tardi… anche se avrebbe rischiato inutilmente la sua vita. Però stava andando… da solo. Lupin scrollò le spalle e rimase ad osservare la figura nera che si allontanava nella notte, mentre un macigno gli pesava sul cuore… non aveva avuto il coraggio… non lo aveva avuto. 

*     *    *

Piton era molto soddisfatto di se stesso. Contro ogni ragionevole probabilità era riuscito ad arrivare al nuovo covo di Voldemort… ed aveva scoperto che Alhyssa era ancora viva. Ed era là… oltre quella porta.

In un attimo il mago superò anche quell'ultimo ostacolo e fu all'interno della cella. Umida… fredda… completamente buia. E quel fagottino, rannicchiato a terra in quell'angolo… era la sua Alhyssa. Per un lungo istante gli mancò il fiato ed il cuore prese a battergli all'impazzata: si stava muovendo… era viva!

- No… no… basta… Uccidimi e facciamola finita! – 

La voce di Alhyssa era un lamento strascicato… sembrava allo stremo delle forze. Provò una penosa stretta al cuore mentre le si avvicinava:

- Sono io Alhyssa… stai tranquilla… sono venuto a portarti via da qui! – sussurrò dolcemente.

Dopo un attimo di incertezza ed incredulità la ragazza si alzò barcollando:

- Severus… Severus… - singhiozzò, mentre si rifugiava tra le sua braccia, aggrappandovisi disperatamente.

Severus la strinse per un attimo tra le braccia: sentiva il cuore di lei battere furiosamente, mentre il suo corpo era attraversato da tremiti convulsi. La sollevò subito tra le braccia sussurrando:

- Va tutto bene Alhyssa… ci sono qua io adesso… è tutto finito… finito. –

Uscì velocemente da quell'orrida cella e percorse a ritroso il cunicolo oscuro, sempre tenendo Alhyssa fra le braccia. Arrivato all'ingresso della prima grotta la depose a terra, vicino ad un braciere che emanava una cupa luce sanguigna. Alhyssa non aveva mai smesso di tremare. Si inginocchiò vicino a lei e, per la prima volta, riuscì a scorgerle il viso tra i riflessi della fiamma.

Il suo cuore mancò un colpo… il viso della sua Alhyssa era tutto pesto e sanguinante… cosa… cosa… cosa le avevano fatto? Nei suoi occhi poteva leggere un terrore infinito… lo stesso terrore che avevo visto negli occhi di Berylll, quindici anni prima.

- Alhyssa… - mormorò – Alhyssa… - e la strinse di nuovo, delicatamente, fra le braccia, incapace di guardare oltre quel povero viso tumefatto.

Ora era lui che tremava, mentre una rabbia sorda montava nel suo cuore e nella sua mente… Come avevano osato… come avevano potuto farle del male… perché, perché Malocchio non lo aveva avvertito subito?

Si obbligò a lasciarla andare ed a rialzarsi: doveva trovare al più presto una via di fuga.

- Torno subito … solo un istante… - 

- No… non lasciarmi sola…ti prego… -

Tornò a chinarsi su di lei, sfiorandole delicatamente il viso, gonfio per le percosse, e le sussurrò dolcemente:

- Torno subito, non aver timore. Ma dobbiamo andarcene da qui al più presto. – 

Si alzò nuovamente e si diresse all'uscita della grotta, sempre senza perderla d'occhio un solo istante. All'improvviso una nuova stretta al cuore: aveva notato che la tunica della maga era stracciata in più punti… e sporca di sangue.

La sua rabbia era sempre più incontenibile. Ma la via di fuga era libera: dovevano approfittarne subito. Le fece segno di raggiungerlo. Ma quando la vide alzarsi e trascinarsi verso di lui zoppicando a fatica… di nuovo il suo cuore mancò un colpo. Tornò di corsa verso di lei e la sollevò nuovamente fra le braccia:

- Non puoi farcela a camminare in queste condizioni… Mentre la strada è ancora lunga ed il sole ormai è sorto. Dobbiamo nasconderci da qualche parte ed aspettare di nuovo l'oscurità. – mormorò sottovoce, cercando di sorriderle in modo rassicurante.

Ma mentre la guardava… si sentiva morire… era veramente in condizioni pietose. Ancora poche ore… e sarebbe stato troppo tardi.

*     *     *

Ecco, ora erano al sicuro. Almeno fino al momento della fuga vera e propria.

La luce del sole filtrava da diversi spiragli ed illuminava il pulviscolo che roteava, con abbondanza, nella catapecchia abbandonata, un tempo adibita a deposito.

Alhyssa era di nuovo tra le sue braccia e gli sorrideva debolmente:

- Non sono riusciti ad estorcermi nulla… sai, in nessun modo… - mormorò con orgoglio.

La guardava… guardava quel dolce viso, quel viso che, lentamente, contro la sua volontà, aveva cominciato ad amare. C'era ancora il terrore nei suoi occhi, il terrore del ricordo di ciò che le avevano fatto. Ma c'era anche tanto orgoglio. Era coraggiosa la sua piccola Alhyssa… e forte, molto forte.

Le sorrise con tutta la dolcezza del suo cuore addolorato:

- Non ne avevo mai dubitato… lo so che sei in gamba. Non lavorerei in coppia con te, se non fosse così. Lo sai. –

- Non dovevi venire qui… e rischiare la tua vita per me. – 

Severus socchiuse gli occhi per un istante… rischiare la sua vita? Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per essere stato al posto suo mentre qui maledetti la torturavano.

- Io non ho rischiato nulla… sono solo venuto a riprendermi il mio compagno di lavoro. – disse bruscamente.

Bene, tutto stava tornando alla normalità: quello sì che era il solito antipatico Severus. Il viso di Alhyssa si aprì in un sorriso… e la ferita sul suo labbro si riaprì.

Severus guardava il sangue uscire lentamente… osservava tutte le ferite sul volto della donna che amava. E desiderava baciare delicatamente quella bocca… e tutti quei graffi e quei tagli… uno per uno… con infinita dolcezza… con tutto il suo amore.

Invece sospirò silenziosamente e passò la sua mano sul volto di Alhyssa, sfiorando con delicata lentezza ogni ferita. Ed al suo passaggio la pelle si rimarginava istantaneamente.

- Grazie. – mormorò la giovane Auror.

Severus sorrise, sempre silenzioso, e le sfiorò ancora una volta il viso, in una tenera carezza.

Alhyssa lo guardava… e non riusciva più a capire cosa stesse succedendo. Lui continuava a sorriderle… ed era tremendamente preoccupato per lei. Ma, soprattutto, non l'aveva ancora sgridata per essersi cacciata nei guai… da sola. Ecco… questo era veramente strano… molto strano.

Ora la mano di Severus stava scendendo lentamente sul collo di Alhyssa, sulla sua spalla e sul braccio, sfiorando le ferite che scomparivano a quel lieve tocco. La maga si mosse leggermente e Severus notò uno strappo sulla tunica, all'altezza del seno. Sollevò la stoffa… e inorridì. Il segno scuro sul seno era inequivocabile: sapeva bene quale terribile maledizione l'aveva provocato, quale intenso dolore Alhyssa aveva dovuto sopportare. E negli occhi della sua donna, ora, era tornato il terrore.

- Chi è stato? Chi ha osato farti questo? – domandò cupamente, mentre il respiro gli si faceva sempre più rapido ed i denti stridevano da quanto li stava convulsamente stringendo.

- Io… io… - Alhyssa chiuse gli occhi, quasi incapace di reggere quel doloroso ricordo - … è stato Malfoy. – disse in un soffio.

Severus strinse i pugni, fino a conficcarsi le unghie nel palmo delle mani. Poi aprì del tutto la tunica e appoggiò delicatamente la sua mano sul seno della maga. Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò, mormorando parole incomprensibili. Lentamente Alhyssa percepì una sensazione di calore, leggera all'inizio e mano a mano sempre più intensa… sembrava che Severus riuscisse a far uscire il dolore dal suo corpo attirandolo nella sua mano. E la mano del mago divenne ben presto bollente, gonfia e livida. Infine lui interruppe il contatto e si guardò la mano. Poi chiuse nuovamente gli occhi e scrollò il capo… non era giusto, non era giusto… perché proprio Alhyssa, perché? Voldemort gli aveva già portato via Beryll… Alhyssa no… no, a lei non doveva accadere nulla…

- Grazie Severus. Ma la tua mano… ora… -

Le parole della giovane lo riportarono bruscamente alla realtà.

- La mia mano non ha nulla, o quasi. – disse rudemente, strofinandosela contro il fianco. – Invece, io voglio sapere quali altre terribili ferite nascondi sotto la tunica. –

Alhyssa riprese a tremare… e lui si sentì mancare. Cos'altro potevano averle fatto? Sapeva di essere ormai vicino alle lacrime… non ce la faceva più… la sua Alhyssa, la sua adorata Alhyssa…

Seguì con lo sguardo il punto che gli indicava la mano tremante della donna: l'inguine.

Cominciò a sollevare lentamente la tunica, scoprendole delicatamente le gambe. Poi si fermò, all'improvviso. Alhyssa non indossava biancheria intima e c'era del sangue rappreso… in alto, sulla coscia. Socchiuse gli occhi e si chiese cos'altro avrebbe dovuto scoprire su quel corpo meraviglioso… quale altra terribile tortura. Ma era una domanda vana… sapeva benissimo cosa i Mangiamorte facevano agli Auror… ed alle donne…

La guardò negli occhi… ed ancora rivide il terrore. Il terrore di Beryll si confondeva nel terrore di Alhyssa.

Riprese ad alzare la tunica e notò subito, a lato del pube, gli inequivocabili segni che l'Incantesimo di Immobilizzo aveva lasciato su quella parte del corpo così delicata. Ma per lasciare un segno così profondo… per quanto tempo era rimasta così immobilizzata?

- Chi è stato… e perché ha lanciato lì l'incantesimo immobilizzante… e perché così a lungo? – chiese con voce disperatamente roca. Ma sapeva già la risposta.

Alhyssa scuoteva il capo, cercando di scacciare quei terribili ricordi.

- Chi è stato? Chi? – chiese di nuovo Severus, ora con voce terribilmente cupa.

- Malfoy… mi sono ribellata… preferivo morire piuttosto che… - Alhyssa non riusciva a finire la frase. Severus la stava guardando… assolutamente immobile… irrealmente immobile. Non respirava neppure.

- Così mi ha lanciato l'incantesimo… e mi ha violentata… più volte… Era appena andato via quando sei arrivato tu. – terminò con un filo di voce.

Appena andato via… appena andato via… Severus continuava a ripetere ossessivamente quelle parole nella sua mente. Se solo fosse arrivato prima… maledizione… se Malocchio l'avesse avvertito immediatamente.

Alhyssa era lì, abbandonata fra le sue braccia… e piangeva. L'abbracciò delicatamente, con tutta la dolcezza del suo immenso dolore, e prese a cullarla teneramente sussurrandole:

- E' tutto finito… è tutto finito. Ora sei qui con me… con me. – mentre le sue labbra sfioravano lievemente i lunghi capelli e la sua mano stringeva con infinito amore quella della donna. La sua donna… la donna che amava… Alhyssa. Grosse lacrime silenziose rotolarono lentamente lungo la sua guancia. Ti amo… ti amo… ti amo… come vorrei poterlo gridare al mondo intero. Ti amo, ti amo disperatamente… e silenziosamente. E continuava a cullarla, mentre la stringeva sempre più forte a sé. 

Ed Alhyssa si stava perdendo in quell'abbraccio… quell'abbraccio di Severus così dolce, così tenero, così delicato e rispettoso. Sentiva la sua mano che l'accarezzava dolcemente, che stringeva le sue mani ancora percorse da quel tremito incontrollabile… percepiva il suo respiro leggero tra i capelli… sentiva le sue labbra sfiorarle la fronte. Non riusciva a credere che fosse proprio Severus a fare tutto ciò… proprio lui… E per questo, forse, era ancora più meraviglioso abbandonarsi a quella incantevole sensazione di protezione… e di amore che emanava da quell'incredibile abbraccio. Amore… amore… era solo un sogno… uno splendido sogno dopo quel terribile incubo. E si strinse più forte a lui. Ora c'era lui a proteggerla… ora c'era lui che si sarebbe occupato di lei… ed era così dolce… col viso rigato dalle lacrime. Ora poteva finalmente lasciarsi andare. E chiuse gli occhi.

Severus percepiva che Alhyssa stava finalmente rilassando il suo corpo… e quel suo tremito incontrollabile, che non l'aveva mai abbandonata, lentamente e progressivamente… ebbe fine.

Continuò a lungo a tenerla tra le braccia, cullandola dolcemente. Era bello sentirla così vicina al suo corpo, al suo cuore. Non riusciva a staccare le labbra dalla sua fronte… in quel bacio non dato… ma così desiderato. Ti amo Alhyssa… ti amo. Ma non te lo dirò mai… non posso… non posso farlo. Ma non riesco neppure a smettere di amarti.

Alla fine trovò la forza di staccarsi da lei. 

- Se vuoi… posso farti un Oblivion… - le sussurrò dolcemente - … e tutto svanirà. –

Alhyssa lo guardò a lungo. Severus era un mago veramente straordinario… sembrava capace di fare qualsiasi cosa. Ma, soprattutto, aveva appena scoperto quanto sapesse essere dolce come uomo. L'Oblivion le avrebbe certo permesso di dimenticare tutto quello che era successo in quei due terribili giorni… ma avrebbe probabilmente cancellato anche la dolcezza infinita di quell'incredibile abbraccio di sogno. No… non poteva proprio correre questo rischio.

Scosse la testa, silenziosamente. E gli sorrise. Lui la ricambiò con un sorriso soave… e la strinse nuovamente a sé. Un sogno… poteva essere solo un sogno. Era tra le braccia di Severus… e lui la stava nuovamente cullando.


End file.
